dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Whiz Comics Vol 1 14
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Sivana's Intangibility Algorithm Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Bill Parker | Penciler2_1 = Pete Costanza | Inker2_1 = Pete Costanza | Colourist2_1 = Bill Parker | StoryTitle2 = Golden Arrow: "The Talking Totem Pole" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Bill Parker | Penciler3_1 = Bob Kingett | Inker3_1 = Bob Kingett | Colourist3_1 = Bill Parker | StoryTitle3 = Lance O'Casey: "The Dragon of Hong Kong" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Sing Fat ** Hong Kong Dragon tong Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Bill Parker | Penciler4_1 = Charles Sultan | Inker4_1 = Charles Sultan | Colourist4_1 = Bill Parker | StoryTitle4 = Spy Smasher: "The Mask's Secret Weapon" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Grosso Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Bill Parker | Penciler5_1 = Greg Duncan | Inker5_1 = Greg Duncan | Colourist5_1 = Bill Parker | StoryTitle5 = Dan Dare: "The Warning of XYZ" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = John Hampton | Penciler6_1 = Mac Raboy | Inker6_1 = Mac Raboy | Colourist6_1 = John Hampton | StoryTitle6 = Dr. Voodoo: "The Diamond Mine" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = Bill Parker | Penciler7_1 = Pete Costanza | Inker7_1 = Pete Costanza | Colourist7_1 = Bill Parker | StoryTitle7 = Ibis the Invincible: "The Castle of Trug" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Whiz Comics #14 and #15 were both dated "March 1941". Whiz Comics was being published every four weeks, at that time. * Sivana's Ghostly Power is reprinted in . ** This is the origin of Sivana's rarely used intangibility power, which is presented as a mathematical formula of his own invention that he can recite to somehow control his own body's atoms. The ability is risky if used repeatedly, and Sivana seems to die from abusing it (but returns without explanation in Whiz Comics Vol 1 15). Captain Marvel deduces the same formula and from now on he, too, can become intangible, although he will only very rarely use that power. ** At the end of this story, the reader still doesn't know that Beautia is Sivana's daughter. *Despite this cover, Captain Marvel does not in any way fight a torpedo, nor less does he "boomerang" one. * Also appearing in this issue of Whiz Comics was: ** "The Ghost" (text story) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Whiz Comics #14 March 1941, entire issue }}